Reversing the Bindings
by kronos-hevan
Summary: Sakura isn't on the right foot with any of her old friends. Sakura wishes to go on with her life, though they are a constant reminder of her dream she failed at. The dream that was hers. She wishes nothing more than to just disapear and start again.
1. Am I content?

**Reversing the Bindings**

**(Chapter One)**

**Am I content?**

Sakura strode purposefully down the linoleum floor, the padded steps of her sandals where rhythmic on the clean floors. Staring down at her clip board she entered a room, its white door slightly ajar, the blinds shut. She pushed open the door looked inside.

"Mr. Mizaki?" she asked softly, her voice trickling into the deadly silent room. A voice came from the bed. A boy, barely 7 stared up at her with horrified eyes.

"Y-yes? Dr. Haruno sama?" he piped up. She gave a light smile, to ease the boys concurring nerves. He didn't seem to relax at all, Sakura shrugged it off,

'Can't help the faint hearted' she thought and gave a mental shrug. Stepping inside carefully, putting down her clip board, having read it on the way here.

"So Mizaki, what brings you here today?" she asked and stood before him with a reassuring smile, to her silent delight he seemed to ease a little.

"I was running with some friends of mine and I fell over and cut my leg on some metal sheets" he told her, trying to sound brave. Sakura's insides stopped.

'I'll have to give him an injection, and it's the first time he's been to the doctor' she thought sadly,

'Poor kiddo…..' She sighed out loud and smiled.

"Are you strong Mizaki?" Sakura asked suddenly, his eyes brightened and he gave her a smile, one of his front teeth missing.

"I didn't even cry when Iruka sensei pulled the metal out of my leg!" he told her, bursting with childish pride.

"Well I need you to be strong for me ok?" she asked and he nodded to her, fear seeping back into his eyes.

She couldn't help being a little melodramatic, she didn't mean to treat him like a 4 year old. She smiled light and nodded; turning her back to him she fiddled with her desk and pulled the needle out of its protective covering.

'Here I go again' she thought, 'being such a sook' she mused to herself

"Hay Mizaki can I give you something?" she asked, her back still to him as she adjusted her hand and gave it a little squeeze, some of the liquid dribbling down the side of the glass tube.

"Uh… sure!" he asked her timidly. She heard him shuffling on the bed, the plastic covers shuffled beneath him. She smiled down at the needle,

"I need you to close your eyes" she asked him, turning her head over her shoulder and gave him a bright smile. He nodded and clamped down his lids and waited.

She walked foreword and put the needle softly into his shoulder, pressed down on the end and took it out quickly. She knew he was watching, his lids slightly open as he studied her. She threw the needle into the bin with concentrated accuracy before she returned to him.

"Why did you tell me to close my eyes?" he asked her with confusion. She gave him a softened gaze,

'Because I'm a soft hearted weakling, that's why' she answered to herself.

"How is Iruka sensei?" she asked, changing the subject. He smiled at her, eyes brightening as he rubbed his shoulder. She noticed he flinched at the light pain.

'Pain isn't all that bad kiddo…. Some day you will under stand that, ne?' she sighed.

"Iruka sensei is Iruka sensei" he told her with a sheepish look of his face, Sakura giggled at the boy, he looked at her and smiled,

"You're nicer than Sasuke sensei said" he told her, she softened her eyes at the boy.

"Something I pride myself on kiddo" she told him, and she frowned,

'Sasuke told the kiddo about me huh… still childish in his methods I see' she growled in her head and sighed even louder

"What is your name?" she asked, he grinned sadisticly with sparkling eyes. The smile, reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging it off, she waited for his reply.

"Kaeru" he told her, grinning madly at her. She smiled back at him, she ruffled his hair and he pouted cutely. She leaned back and stretched and she smiled,

"Get on back to training Kaeru Mizaki" she told him, his eyes widened and he gave a squeal of excitement. She giggled, holding out her hand to help him of the table, which her took quickly and walked him out of the room, locking it in the process.

"Want me to walk you to the lobby, I've got to hand in your file to the secretary" she asked him, he gave her about 8 nod's, making her laughed. She smiled and walked with him down the corridor, a pair of Medic Nins walked passed, giving there regards to her, which she regarded them with smiles and went on with Kaeru.

Kaeru stiffened and he looked up to her as they entered the lobby, Sakura felt him tense. She looked into the lobby and saw Iruka talking quietly with another Medic Nin; Sakura raised a brow and looked at Kaeru who was shaking a little. To Sakura's displeasure and joy Iruka hadn't even noticed them in the lobby.

'Twisted much?' she mused to herself.

"Ok Kaeru, did you forget to tell me something?" she asked him kindly, he looked at the floor and put his hands around his back. The perfect disguise, innocent little boy routine.

'Innocent little boy my ass' she told herself, scowling slightly.

"Come on, let's go before he notices were here" she whispered to him with a wink. He looked at her, gasping a little. She took his hand, gave a little salute to the secretary who smiled knowingly and Sakura walked into the lobby and out of the door, Iruka failed even to acknowledge her, fuelling her annoyance to boiling point.

"What about Iruka sensei?" Kaeru asked her, worry laced in his voice. She smiled at him,

"I'll deal with him later… besides he looks pretty angry, but I wonder what it was about?" Sakura mimicked fake wonder in her voice. She pulled the I-Know-But-I'm-Gonna-Force-It-Out-Of-You move. A very powerful move though it was risky one.

"Well…. Maybe I was climbing the roof to get away from Sasuke sensei, and I slipped over and cut my leg" he told her, closing his eyes waiting for her to scold him.

"I would have done the same thing Kaeru! So stop acting like I'm going to eat you" Sakura said sternly, but with the hint of humour in the end. Kaeru was all out amazed at the Sanin. She was smart, strong and beautiful and she dislikes Sasuke sensei… Why weren't there any girls his age like her?! They were all falling over for the dark Uchiha.

"I like you Sakura chan, you're my doctor from now on!" he cheered and gave her a hug. She smiled and gave the boy a pat on the back,

"Sure kiddo- I mean Kaeru!" she said, fixing up her error quickly, giving an apologetic smile, but he smiled regardless.

"You can call me that if you want Sakura chan!" he pipped up and she smiled. They walked down the street, continuing there path though Kaeru had no idea where she intended to go.

"Uh… Sakura chan?" he asked her, pulling a face. She smiled at him widely, her eyes sparkling. Kaeru blinked up at her,

"We are going to go get some cherry ice cones" she told him with a grin. His face brightened, his eyes widened with amazement and anticipation. But he frowned and his happy face faded.

"But I can't pay for them, there so expensive" he told her and he felt an embarrassed blush covering his little cheeks. She gave a soft looked and she bent before him,

"It'll be my treat; I did promise I'd give you something now didn't I?" she asked him and ruffled his hair. He grinned at her, his toothless smile returning in full force to Sakura's private joy. They walked on in comfortable silence, along the main road of Konoha, smiling people bickering and haggling as usual. Sakura caught Kaeru looking around for someone, much to his joy he stopped his search and gave Sakura's coat a tug,

"Can we see someone quickly?" he asked with a grin, Sakura smiled and she followed him with her own grin. They came to a pair of children the same age as Kaeru, they acknowledged him with stares.

"Satsuki! Jin!" Kaeru called, the girl smiled but the boy frowned. Kaeru walked up, Sakura standing back, giving them some space. Kaeru looked back to her and grinned,

"Relax Sakura, they won't eat you…" he repeated with a sheepish smile. She raised a brow and came forward,

"Hey guys" Sakura greeted, Kaeru smiled and looked at his companions. They looked at Sakura with wide eyes and looked from her to Kaeru. The girl, presumably Satsuki looked at Sakura, jealously hitched in her eyes, while the boy looked at her with a strange expression, between surprise and a frown.

"So did we learn anything important in class after my stunt?" Kaeru asked and the girl kicked in, happy to have the attention from Kaeru.

"Not much, basic chakra control, because you couldn't perform a substitution jutsu before you were hurt" Satsuki said with a little shrug and she grinned,

"But we got to stay in class longer with Sasuke sensei, so I wasn't complaining" she told him, slight smugly. Kaeru rolled his eyes and turned to Jin, who was still staring at Sakura.

"You're the apprentice of Tsunade-sama, you got her Sannin title" he informed simply, Sakura smiled and bent down. She raised a pair of brows,

"Aren't you acting a little serious for you age?" she asked, poking his cheek. The two other looked at her, surprise lined in there faces. Jin raise brow quizzically before trying to slap her hand away, but she hastily put her hand away. To the others surprise she had a hand to by her side in a flash; they didn't even see it move! Jin frowned with a little smirk,

"You're fast" he informed her. Sakura smiled, but she knew the truth.

'Not fast enough though' she told herself and sighed out loud. Jin smirk faded and he put his hands on his hips, his thoughtful face back. Sakura thought for a moment.

"I like you guys" she informed them with a smile, and she turned to the other two.

"Wanna come with me and Kaeru to get cherry ice cones?" she asked, Satsuki's eyes widened with joy.

"Sure!" she yelled with joy, took Kaeru's hands and spun around without noticing the slight blush on his cheeks as she did so. Sakura turned to the other boy. He stared up at her, he seemed to be…. Measuring her up in someway. He gave a little smile,

"Why not?" he shrugged and joined his companions in there bickering. Sakura smiled and pointed down the road, to where the vendor was. She wondered what she looked like, with the three kids following behind her, smiling and laughing. She noticed the looks on the people, turning to gossip, people talking loudly, so loud she could hear. She shrugged, walking on until the vendor came into view. Sakura was surprised to find it unusually bare, and was the first person in line,

"Sakura, it's a bit early than usually for you?" the fat vendor questioned with a smile. Sakura smiled a little,

"Well today's a special occasion, I've promised something and I plan on keeping it" she said with a grin and reached into her pocket and pulled out some yen, counted it up and placed her order. He motioned for her to sit at the chairs and he would bring them over. Sakura slipped some extra money when the children weren't looking for him to put some full cherries in the ice cups.

Sitting down with the group of wannabe Shinobi Sakura found a silent peace. As they began to bicker, she listened to them with a little smile. Satsuki was apparently one of Sasuke sensei's favourite pupils and Kaeru and Jin were listing the reasons why she wasn't and most likely his favourite was another child, a boy apparently.

"Wow, things for Sasuke haven't seemed to change" Sakura intervened before Satsuki started listing her reasons on why she was. Jin seemed thankful for the change of subject; Kaeru seemed to become interested in the new change of subject, attempting to try and find out as much as he about the mysterious Sanin, while Satsuki looked peeved for the interruption of one of her favourite pass times, being Sasuke's favourite,

"You know Sasuke sensei Sakura?" Kaeru asked with wide eyes. Jin seemed to be listening, in his own way, by not looking like he was. Satsuki seemed interested in the mention of Sasuke's name, but her eyes narrowed at the mention of Sakura's name in the same sentence. Sakura brushed off the jealous girls glare and smiled at Kaeru.

"Mmhm… I was on his Genin team and with him in the Chuunin exams as well" Sakura said fondly and smiled at the kids. Satsuki looked at her with wide eyes,

"You were with him most of his life, no fair" Satsuki said dramatically, Sakura raised a brow and leaned back on her chair and smirked.

"He really isn't that great you know, I had my own little crush on the Uchiha but I got over him after I saw his other side" she told them with a big grin. The group looked at her with interested gazes. She smiled,

"Did you get anywhere with Sasuke?" Satsuki asked questioned. Sakura was a bit taken back by the question. 'Did I go anywhere with Sasuke?' she questioned herself, thinking initially about it for a moment.

"Satsuki do you know how rude you're bei-" Kaeru told her with frown, Satsuki seemed a bit surprised by his begin of a lecture but was cut off by Sakura.

"As far as anything, I pretty sure me and Sasuke didn't go anywhere honestly" she told them with a shrug. Satsuki gave a small breath of relief? Sakura didn't know and she didn't worry about it for long. The cones were placed on the table carefully. Sakura smiled and looked up at the vendor, who tipped his hat to Sakura before returning to his shop. Sakura smiled and took one. The sweet ice looked disturbingly good; the pink ice topped with the glazed cherries was too tempting. Sakura took the small spoon that came with it and dug in. Taking a small spoonful she put it in her mouth and savoured the taste. She looked the children who were just looked at the cones like they weren't going to melt. Sakura frowned.

"Take one kiddo's, there plenty there and if they stay to long in the sun, they will melt" she told them, it was still roughly midday and the sun hung high in the sky. They all shook awake and they took one and took a spoon. They all took one at the same time to Sakura's amusement. They all smiled at each other at the sweet taste, they all laughed and ate them, like it was going to run away. They finished fast, while Sakura ate hers slowly. After they put them in the bin and smiled to one another and started to chat amongst themselves. She thought for a moment and gasped,

"I'm such a fool, Sasuke is probably wondering where all of you are, school is still going and the lunch brake would be over soon!" she told them and stood up, and she finished her cone hastily. The kids stood with her and power walked to keep up with her long strides, laughing with each other still. She smiled and slowed down.

'He wont be to angry, besides Sasuke is probably a slave driver' she thought with slight amusement and walked at a comfortable pace. They walked across the town, to the other side Konoha, until they found the school grounds. The swing on the tree across from its large, seemingly always open doors seemed to be ageless, she remembered Naruto and she felt little tender thoughts come back, so many memories of this place. She also noted in her head the swing had snapped, the plank that held the remembered body of Naruto, lay in the dust. Sakura entered the doors hesitantly; sensing her tenseness Kaeru took her hand and smiled, with a little blush on his cheeks

"Come on Sakura chan, the class has started and Sasuke sensei is probably angry, remember we left the hospital!" Kaeru said with concerned voice, Sakura smiled at the boy and gave his hand a squeeze,

'You're acting to old for your age Kaeru' she told herself tenderly 'I'm still weak Kaeru' she thought sadly, but her smile widened and she pulled them along.

"So, which class room are you guys in?" she asked. Kaeru led her down the corridor, the scratch of chalk on black boards, the sound of questioning students and chatter of classes. Sakura smiled and looked at Satsuki who looked angry beyond reason at Kaeru's single hand in hers. Jin looked as passive as ever, again reminding her of someone, again.

"Here we are Sakura chan" Kaeru said as they stopped, pulling on her coat. She smiled and knocked on the door,

"Come in" came a familiar voice and Sakura rolled back the door and stepped inside. She gave a slightly sheepish smile; she looked at the classes eyes that bore down at her.

'This is so scary' Sakura thought, slightly taken back by the eyes. She looked behind her and made room for Kaeru, Jin and Satsuki who walked to there benches. She gave a small grin at Sasuke who raised a brow at her; she scratched the side of her head cutely,

"Just returning some students Sasuke-sama, I didn't disturb anything did I?" she asked. He looked at her sternly,

"Just basic transformation jutsu, from this morning that the class had to perform today" he told her, sending his gaze to Kaeru. Sakura saw Kaeru stiffen and plunk his head on the table in defeat. Sakura gave a small laugh that didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. She sobered at the look he gave her; she looked around the room and frowned.

"Already, but they look just seven?" Sakura asked with a raised brow, the children seemed to be uninterested; Sasuke continued being as passive as ever. He gave her a simple look which she narrowed her eyes at.

"That's the new age for training, from the ANBU head himself; they have younger chakra, they learn it early so later is easier" he told her with shrug.

'You mean younger the better, ne Sasuke? The younger the better, to turn into war machines'

Sakura's fists clenched and she breathed raggedly; Kaeru noticed his and watched, he saw Jin look down now too. "But there just kids Sasuke, don't tell me you agree with this" she asked desperately, her eyes searching his blank ones.

'Please, for our sake Sasuke, tell me you hate this as much as I do!' she begged in her head, her eyes looking into his.

'We never had much to agree about. But for god sake, there just kids damn it!' she screamed in her head, her eyes still searching his onyx ones. But she found nothing.

Nothing.

"Orders are orders Sakura" he told her in the same monotone voice.

Sakura gasped softly, but she composed herself. Lowering her eyes she turned her body around and walked to the door, her hand rested on the handle which she opened in a swift movement. Standing in the ajar space she created she paused.

"Even with the Sharingan, you're still blind Sasuke" she told him with sadness? And closed it behind her with a loud snap; the sides cracked, the wood splintered from the force she gave. The class that had been murmuring about the strange visit was now death silent.

"Ok, lets continue our-" Sasuke continued like nothing happened, but Kaeru didn't even bother to try and remember what he was saying, his thoughts on a distraught kunoichi, who was leaving the premises. He stared out the window longingly, his little hands holding up his head as his gaze stayed on the opening. He watched her as she walked near the tree with the broken swing. She touched the rope softly and sighed, he couldn't hear it but could see it, the way her shoulders sagged when she did. Her body was silhouetted by the trees huge shadow. He watched her as she repaired the swing, tying the rope at the tear. She even sat on it to check its safety. That's when he saw her crying in the shadows, her shaking shoulders and her hands in her face. Kaeru was thinking about jumping out the window but was thrown off when someone yelled at him.

* * *

"Kaeru, attention on the board" Sasuke barked at child. Kaeru reluctantly parted with his sight, a dreamy gaze at the man before them, but the child sobered up quickly, realising who he was dealing with. 

'Poor Sakura chan, she crying' he thought, his fist clenched as he watched the board, feeling completely miserable for the kunoichi outside.

* * *

Sakura sat on the swing and tested it with a sad smile. She felt the emotion run, the tears began to fall and she couldn't stop. It was all failing her, everything! All of her friends, all of them, had become strong, respected and brave Shinobi. She was a Medic Nin, a famous one too but she still drifted away from her dream, away from her life she wanted, but most of all from her friends and she felt the part between them. She was weak, she was fragile and she was lonely. God she was lonely! 

Sakura sighed sadly, her tears gone now, and she swung gently on the swing. She lifted her feet in the air.

'But I shouldn't complain, I heard even people are requesting me, but no one seems to even know" she thought, subconsciously swinging herself. She swung harder now, pressure being put on the swing. She continued thinking though,

'They don't care, I wasted years trying to keep up with them, always organising meetings, training sessions with them' she thought angrily.

'They say I avoid them now, bah! They don't know anything, now that I'm not tailing after them, they suddenly seem to notice my existence' she continued, slowing down on the swing,

'They forgot me, they ignored me. Even the older people did as well' she sighed, slowly swinging.

'Am I really that much of a burden, do they really have no time for me?' she questioned herself, frowning.

"No" she whispered furiously and swinging still, gripping the rope in a vice like grip.

'Am I content… are you content Sakura? Am I acceptable, am I problem or are the for once, holding me back?' she thought sadly.

'Do I still love them, but do I trust them too much, enough to hurt me? Yes, I am hurting myself, I am making myself sad, I need to help myself for once, they will catch up to me, to my happiness' her lips twitched at the thought, slowing herself down to a near stop on the swing.

'They will make the move to see me, they will have to overcome there pride and see me. I have found friends and lovers. I have conquered and met my full extent of power, I am content' she thought, coming to a halt on the swing.

"I am content" she whispered wistfully, with a faded smile. She stood with a smile on her lips and strode away from the school, in strong, swift paces. She was walking down street beside the school. The cobbled street winded through a small forest, the large trees along the road groaned under its branches, the light wind playing with there leaves.

"I am content" she said even louder and she laughed, the wind sent leaves blowing around her form before flying away with the fleeting wind. She smiled as they became specks in the distance and she too headed off for the hospital, she wanted to see her friends that were waiting for her at the hospital.

**

* * *

****(A/N) I got absolutely no idea how to work these things, first fanfic I've ever posted, though I've been drifting around since god knows when (Ok, truth is I've lost count how many hours I spend on this site … all I do know is its too much for it to truly be healthy)... Pity me**

**I was actually thinking of this being a trilogy, this was going to be the second or third book, but I just wanted someone other than my friends reading this.**

**(Bursting with confidence)... Not a smart move, ne?**

**But I decided that I might as well get it over with and just submit, I'll hopefully upload in the next couple of days... I've already done up to chapter 3 T.T **

**(God I need a life, but if I did I wouldn't be here... strange no?) **

**I don't know what came over me when I made it; I truly think Sakura and Sasuke will never happen (DON'T HURT ME!!)… But I do entertain the thought… I wanna see more Shippuden action, though I can't seem to find any eps (internet hermit, I don't go out of my comfort zone)**

**If you know some sites for manga please, for all that is good and holy give me it!**

**I've typed to much for my liking, don't shot gun me down (though red paint is fine)**

**-Kronoshevan (yes, I know my UserName is disturbingly like Absolute Boyfriends Doll Heaven site, but god forbid there really is a actually story behind my name)**

…**. One which no one reading this will ever find out T.T its depressing**

_Were all just Protons, Neutron's, Electrons, a rest on a Sunday, work on a Monday_**- Cat Empire**


	2. Faith and Hope are Oppisites

**Reversing the Bindings **

**(Chapter Two)**

**Faith and Hope are Oppisistes**

Sakura laughed and moved around the staff room, a hot mug of coffee placed at her lips and drank slowly. Four nurses where beckoning her over to them, Sakura recognized them easily as Yuki, Midori, Rei and Megumi.

Yuki's short blond hair bounced as she waved Sakura over, Yuki was seventeen, she was young but she had a wiz for medicine and healing, though she wasn't a real nurse, she would be one after she finished training under Midori this year.

Midori's name spoke for itself, her waist length elm leaf green hair held in a low tail with a thin, crimson ribbon. She too had a smile, but not as much as wide and excited as Yuki's.

Rei ignored Yuki and smiled softly to Sakura, nodding to her. Her brown hair up in a tight bun, with chops sticks adorning it, a couple of stray strands framing her elderly face. She was the oldest Medic, next to Tsunade, but Rei didn't hide her age.

Megumi was at least thirty; she stared at Sakura with a playful smirk on her face. Her violet hair was held in a long plate that descended down her back, a thick yellow ribbon at the end matching her yellow eyes perfectly. Megumi was nothing short of beautiful.

Sakura smiled and walked over with her mug, with her own wave to Yuki. She made it across the room swiftly.

"Sakura, how were you're rounds been?" Midori asked, beating Yuki to the punch. Yuki frowned cutely and Sakura stifled back a giggle.

"Not bad, can't wait to go home though, my bed looks and feels so nice right now" Sakura said, drinking her coffee afterwards. Yuki perked up after Sakura answered Midori's question, waiting for Sakura to finish her drink.

"So Sakura heard you had some problems with a patient today?" Megumi asked, not waiting for Sakura to finish her deep drink. Sakura finished quickly and smiled painfully.

"Yes, actually I did, she was sent to me if correct, with a ruptured kidney? Yes I believe it was too, the child would not keep still. I had to call in some Medics to restrain her" Sakura confronted, closing her eyes.

"But she stopped when I told her she needed to keep still if she wanted the pain to end and she swallowed down the pain. She was a brave girl" Sakura told her with a soft smiled and continued on her drink. Megumi looked at her suspiciously, but smiled still.

Rei smiled at Sakura and Sakura winked at her. Rei opened her mouth once Sakura finished.

"Well done Sakura, you have a natural talent with children as well as adults, nothing short of perfection as usual" Rei commented with a smile and nodded to Megumi. They both prepared to leave,

"Me and Megumi will see you tomorrow Sakura" Rei nodded to Sakura, who smiled warmly back.

"Midori, Yuki" Rei continued and looked to Megumi. She nodded grimly and looked to Sakura with a wink, surprising Sakura a little, but she smiled all the well. The pair left and the one nurse, trainee and famous Sanin were left behind. Sakura smiled into her coffee mug. Yuki opened her mouth,

"Sakura I have something to tel-" Yuki begun, but was cut off.

"Hey Sakura, Midori, Yuki!" someone called, making Yuki groan. Sakura laughed and Midori only smirked.

'Stiff' Sakura thought smugly and turned to see who called her name, and Sakura herself found herself giving a playful groan.

Behind her was a tall, handsom but goofy looking man. His short flame red hair was messy and out of place, his crystal blue eyes shone at her and he grinned stupidly.

Sakura smiled. 'Glad you're back, I missed you, yah dope' she thought happily.

"Shinji, when did you get back? She asked, putting down her mug and hugged him happily. His grin grew bigger as he hugged her back. Sakura released him and grinned.

"Only in these last minutes, the rest of my team got some injuries too" He told with a grin, pointing to his forearm that was sealed with a bandage. She raised a brow but smiled still.

"So you still coming tomorrow?" she asked with a smiled. He never let up and raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder,

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, yah sook" Shinji told her. Sakura frowned and pouted cutely,

"Thanks… I think" she said with smile and she looked back a Yuki and Midori who were watching her curiously. Sakura smiled,

"Relax guys, I'm not letting him of that easily" she smiled and gave him a punch on his left shoulder, he grunted but stood tall.

"I've got to go Sakura, I need to go to sleep, tomorrow we got a long way to walk" he told her with a small smile. Sakura nodded, but inside she was confused.

'What's wrong with him?' She thought as she watched him walk out of the room and out of sight.

Sakura grinned and shrugged him off and returned to Yuki.

"You were going to say something before you and I were so rudely interrupted" Sakura told the girl with a wink, the girl blushed but nodded cutely,

"I was going to tell you the secretary asked for you, last patient of the night she said, before you left" she told her with shrug. Sakura's ego frayed, she felt like falling over.

"You could have told me earlier" Sakura told her through clenched teeth, trying to look and sound happy. Yuki closed her eyes and scratched her head and she laughed nervously,

"You looked happy talking to him though" she said subconsciously, her voice thoughtful. Realising her error Yuki was about to apologise a thousand times, but stopped as Sakura smiled softly. Yuki blinked in confusion,

'She looked so angry just then, did I miss something' Yuki thought but smiled still, Sakura wasn't as angry anymore.

Sakura drank down her semi cold coffee with a disgusted face, but still she drank it and put a standard white coat over her casual clothes, she was planning to leave, but that was all but dashed with his new patent. She wore simple clothes, all her good clothes were packed or waiting for tomorrow. She had on a simple red zip-up dress, much like her old genin dress, but with no slits up the sides.

Sakura sighed and walked up the white hall, the buzzing of IV's and the lights above her head hummed joyfully. Much unlike Sakura who wished for her coffee mug or her soft bed, but it wasn't like she was going to get much sleep anyway, so the coffee won.

Sakura groaned at her bad luck and she entered the lobby, sliding her hand down her face, pulling it down in a funny face. She was half asleep for god's sake. She eyed the secretary warily and took the clip board.

"You know you've made it into my bad book" Sakura pointed out, the secretary just laughed as a grumbling Sakura walked out of the lobby looking at the clip board and guided herself to the room subconsciously, she new this hospital by heart. She knew every hall, every room to the last supply cabinet, after all Sakura had done all the renovations.

Sakura sighed as she found herself walking down the same linoleum floor. The same padded steps, the same useless looking at her clip board as she walked, but she didn't know what she was dealing with this time; they didn't give a name, or a diagnosis, just the room number. Sakura hated not knowing what she was getting herself into.

'Useless secretary' she bit in her head, her foul mood was soaring tonight, she was tired and she should be home now. Curled up and sleeping, she had prepared to head off tomorrow with her team of Medics to Suna. She was so happy about it too, she could see Gaara again, Temari and Kankuro too. She had a chance to leave her old memories and feelings behind. A fresh start, yeah?

But no, fate had to stick its big, fat obtuse foot in it, stir it around, kick it a bit and let it burn in the sun. A large group of Shinobi was going to protect them on the way up, during there stay and return trip. A return trip? And to make maters worse, she knew all the Shinobi, and like hell, would they let her stay in Suna. They would want the mission to end fast; they all had ties to Konoha. Shinji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino… Sakura twitched slightly at that thought and to top it off an Uchiha, an Uchiha she had called blind.

"Great" Sakura grumbled as she opened the door and walked inside.

Sakura blinked.

Onyx eyes narrowed at her slightly.

'Speak of the devil' she mused placing a fake smile on her lips and moved forward. Placing the clip board on the edge of her desk and examined him carefully.

He was, at the moment, wrapping up his left upper arm in bandages. His right hand wrapping the bandage tightly as she watched, his eyes narrowed at her.

'Substantial damage to the upper arm, below the shoulder muscle, deep but just enough to create a large amount of blood, he's doing a good job at bandaging but I doubt' she finished thinking. Eyeing the wound carefully, watching the blood seep through the white bandage. She narrowed her eyes,

'He didn't even stop the blood flow, let alone disinfect it' she growled angrily. She turned her back to him, fiddling around her large pocket of her coat, drawing out a key chain with, guess what, a lot of damn keys.

'He has some nerve wasting all my bandages!' She thought angrily. She growled out loud, finding the right key finally.

She jammed the key into the lock in her desk and opened it. She shuffled inside and drew out a small blue and orange capped pill. She turned again and walked over to him and stuck it in his face, with a true smile, not a fake one.

"Take it, you didn't bother to stop the blood flow or disinfect it" she told him. He looked at her, the bandages end in his mouth, his right thumb hooked the top bandage, and he just stared her with a piecing glare. After a while, doing up the bandage, he took the pill with narrowed eyes. He stuffed it down his throat and continued to tighten his bandages.

Sakura sighed and leaned back flicking her pink mid back length hair. She looked at him softly while he finished up and she locked up her desk, taking a couple more rolls.

"It might bleed some more, the pill wont last forever, but the poison should be gone" she told him, handing him some bandages which he took with a nod. He stood and went to the door,

"Sasuke wait" she said softly, she grasped her chair tightly and shook a little. Why was she so scared? She didn't even know herself. The fact of facing him alone was frightening her, let alone the thought of he rejecting her was beyond her.

"I… I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I let my emotions take control of me and I behaved inappropriately" she told him, she turned her body to him and she bowed forward a little.

"I ask for you're forgiveness" Sakura said before she could stop herself. She yelled at herself for her stupidity, he was never going to forgive her.

'Had to open you mouth didn't yah Sakura' she drilled herself.

Sakura, who was waiting, raised her head a little. He hadn't said anything, she guessed he left or he was just watching her. She raised and stared at him head on, if he was even there.

To her surprise he had closed the gape between them and he stared hard into her eyes and nodded,

"You are forgiven Sakura" he told her, turning his back to her and left the room purposely, leaving behind a stunned Sakura.

….

Sakura blinked.

….

She blinked a couple more times.

….

….

'What just happened?' Sakura asked herself stupidly.

She just stood there for a moment stuck, no, rooted flat on her feet. She sighed a lightly, she was over her little moment, while placing her finger tips on her forehead and let her tense shoulders sag. She looked at the bed and saw he had taken the rolls of bandages, a smile tugged on her tired lips before she went to light switch, turning it off properly, feeling around for her clip board in the dark. She smiled sheepishly when she got it and left the room, closing the door and locked it easily.

She handed in the clip board, signing her name and filled out the report at the bottom and included Sasuke name in the empty space at the top. She nodded to the secretary who was smiling at her; Sakura raised a brow with narrowed eyes.

"Count you're blessings" Sakura told her, the secretary laughed at her attempt to scare her,

"See you at the gates tomorrow Sakura, can't wait to see your new outfit you've been boasting about, and Megumi-sama made a note for me to tell you before she left with Rei sempai" she said with a giggle. Sakura raised a brow and listened up.

"She said a 'Better look good, ugly'" the secretary told her. Sakura again felt her ego fray and she once again felt like falling over, why had gotten so worked up over what Megumi had said? It wasn't like it was Megumi to say something nice to Sakura.

"Ouch" Sakura said sarcastically, touching her chest, where her heart it. The secretary giggled and shooed her out of the lobby, unless Sakura wanted more work.

Both the secretary and Sakura were surprised how fast Sakura had left the hospital.

* * *

Sakura stood at the gates with anticipation. Midori and Yuki were walking up now. 

Yuki looked at Sakura and smiled,

"Is that the new outfit, it looks really good on you Sakura, I never new you had it in you" Yuki yelled and hugged Sakura and walked around her pulling on the hem on her skirt and tugging on her arm guards, admiring her boot like shinobi sandals with a open toe.

"Can I borrow this?" Yuki asked pointing at her shoes. Sakura laughed and nodded,

Yuki looked higher and frowned as she reached for Sakura's red vest that went over her outfit. Sakura raised and brow and slapped her hands away playfully, tugged it down, hiding the underneath protectively,

"What's up with that Sakura?" Yuki asked her brow up quizzically at the vest. Sakura smiled devilishly,

"Cant ruin the outfit, wait till it gets hotter" Sakura said winking, Yuki smiled as well and they both cooed together.

"You look as stylish as always Yuki, nice yukata" Sakura admired the chalk white colour, with blue and purple paper daisy patterns around the long sleaves and front hem.

Midori decided to step in, she had enough of this childishness. Midori looked smart and sharp as usual, smiling at Sakura and sighed softly.

Sakura once again became serious, the rest of the team of nurses and doctors were loading the stuff upon the carts, along with all the medical equipment they needed while at Suna. Sakura herself had, on her back, a large, brown leather carry case full of medical supplies which she decided to carry with her, it didn't weigh much anyway.

"Ah Sakura, Midori and Yuki, good morning!" someone called. Sakura turned and smiled happily to Shinji, who was grinning himself. He looked good in is ANBU outfit, suited him to no extent. He grinned,

"What's with the vest Sakura, what the secret?" he asked her playfully and he too went to pull it off her. She side stepped and grinned.

"Nah uh, you have to wait like everyone else" she said and put an index to her lips and winked. He grinned sheepishly,

"The game is on Sakura, I will see what's under that vest before everyone else, even if it kills me!" he said with a devilish grin to match Sakura's.

Sakura grinned and diverted her eyes,

"You're in a losing battle Shinji" Sakura cooed and looked at the gate again. She new he wouldn't try anything yet, he's not that stupid.

'I think so anyway' she mused and waited.

"You Shinobi are useless, late and some more late!" Sakura huffed, Shinji grinned

"Nice to see where needed" He told her with fake hurt. Sakura rolled her eyes and grinned,

"Sakura!" someone called her name again. Sakura smiled and turned to the voice. She blinked a couple of times when she saw Megumi and Rei approach her. Megumi looked stunning in the morning sun, her hair picking up every light in the visible air. She was smiling, her arm in Rei's, helping her to Sakura. Sakura smiled widely.

"That's the last of us, the protection Shinobi must late" Sakura announced, earning a sneer from a couple of nurses and doctors.

"What did yah expect Sakura?" someone yelled. Sakura grinned stupidly. She turned and looked at Shinji, who was a little annoyed but still he smiled.

"Once more with feeling Sakura, nice to see were needed" he said through clenched teeth. Sakura's grinned widened and she turned back to Megumi and Rei who were beside her now.

"Sakura, you have so much distaste towards the Shinobi" Megumi hinted with a brow. Sakura resisted the urge to roll her emerald eyes. She also felt the heated glare of Megumi's eyes on her vest. Sakura sighed,

'No one is patient these days' Sakura told herself, but she got over it quickly.

She sobered slightly, ignoring Megumi and Shinji's conversation, trying to get her to take of her vest and acknowledging her failed Shinobi attempt when she was a genin. Yuki, Midori and Rei were talking among themselves.

She felt there chakra levels flying towards them. Shinji felt it a moment after her; he lost his cheerful face as he went to stand beside her. He looked down at her; she nodded without looking at him and he disappeared. Megumi and Rei stopped beside her, Midori and Yuki were now leaving the threesome to the Shinobi and left to get there Medic packs.

Sakura saw Shinji in front of a large group of Shinobi. They all looked distinctly alike, except for the hair and the defining chests of the females among them. Shinji was talking softly with two other Shinobi, who disappeared and appeared before them.

'God, it was about a 10 metre walk! Shinji I sware to god…' she yelled in her head, but Sakura didn't need this now and pushed her anger to the back of her head.

One was a female with her blonde hair drifting behind her mask. A cat. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she appeared before her.

'Ino' Sakura pointed out with a sigh.

The other one was defiantly male, his black hair spiked behind his own mask. A wolf.

'Sasuke… how convenient' she sneered in her head, but forced a smile. Sakura's emotions bubbled behind her own mask mask.

'I wonder if he even ment what he said last night' she thought. She still smiled though.

She looked at Shinji, his mask covering his face. A monkey. Sakura suppressed the urge to laugh loudly in his face, pinching herself on the arm.

"On behalf the Medic's you are protecting on this trip, thank you" Sakura said respectfully, bowing her head a little.

'Formalities over and done with' she hissed in her head. She rose quickly and stared at them with a measuring look.

"Are we ready to begin ladies and gentlemen" Sakura asked simply. They all nodded and they turned and returned to there group.

Sakura turned her back to them. She sent a looked to Megumi who looked a little worried, but smiled lightly. Rei nodded thoughtfully and they turned and walked to the carts. The doctors and nurses that had been watching the small conversation had smiles plastered on there faces.

"Ok people, lets begin" Sakura called. All the doctors and nurses got there packs and started to walk down the path, slowly the carts following them. Sakura picked up the presence of the Shinobi as they surrounded the group. They all seemed tense and they kept to themselves. Sakura rolled her eyes mentally and engaged in a conversation with a doctor beside herself. Sato was his name. A new doctor she had the pleasure of meeting a few months ago.

"Sakura, how are you this morning?" he asked with a grin. He looked really handsome this morning. He was always teased her, he was a year older, but he liked to remind her a lot.

'You've got on hell of an ego Sato' Sakura mused and she smiled brightly.

"Good, good" she said and stared at him again. And something hit Sakura like a log. He had dyed his hair.

"You dyed you're hair" She pointed out; he raised a coloured brow with a sheepish smile. His brown hair was covered in a blueberry black dye; it looked deep, too deep.

'You look serious, very unlike you' Sakura pumped in her head with a smile on her face.

"I was wondering when you would notice, I was so hurt when you didn't notice it first off" he cooed and acted out being shot in the heart. Sakura's laugh rang through the large group, pretty much all of the Shinobi turned to look. Sakura grinned, feeling like such a fool. Sato smirked and slung his arm around her shoulder and with the other gave her a playful noogie. She laughed and slapped away his hand.

"Don't! My hair looks good today" She laughed and winked at him. He had he look of disbelief on his face.

"You… you just… say it again" he told her. Sakura raise a brow and repeated her sentence. He put two index fingers together, crossing them to make a crucifix, shunning her away

"Who are and have you done with Sakura, my poor, perfect, innocent Sakura… I demand to know!" he called; the doctor and nurses around them began to laugh.

'Innocent my ass' Sakura grumbled in her head. Giving it a second though, Sakura couldn't suppress the laughter bubbling from the depths.

Sakura laughed again.

"20 yen, Sakura cares about her hair confession, tapes and T-shirts for sale" He called, a doctor looked over and laughed, drawing out his wallet, but a nurse beside him slapped his hand away. Sakura laughed harder, pulling in Sato to keep her on her feet.

Then something hit Sato, staring down at her he smiled widely, ignoring the jealously that bubble within.

"Man, who are you trying to impress Sakura? I always new you had something for me, you can't deny it" He said and pumped his arms and Sakura raised a brow cutely. He grinned and leaned in beside her ear,

"Hot. Steamy. Se-" he told her huskily, rubbing his thumb against her waist. Sakura grinned and flicked his nose before he could finish. He gave a little grunt and held his nose cutely.

"Aw Sakura that's not very nice!" he told her with mock hurt.

"Keep it in your pants Sato… at least, for now anyway" she said saucily and tipped her waist and continued to walk away from the man, who was staring at her cutely watching her swing her hips slightly. She didn't do it in a completely obvious manner.

But three men saw it clearly.

A flame haired Shinobi glared at the doctor named Sato.

This was copied by an ever so watchful Uchiha.

Sato just watched her behind bounce.

'A very, very… nice behind, may I add' he commented to himself cheekily, enjoying the show, completely oblivious of the glaring Shinobi, planning his demise.

* * *

Sakura grinned at the lights above her head, the night sky blooming with white gold stars sparkled, the luminescent Milky Way surrounding them like a transparent blanket. 

They were still walking, and she hadn't removed her vest once yet. It felt good.

There pace was steady and slow, it wasn't hard to keep up. She sighed and looked behind her, Shinobi stood around them still, tenseness gone, but they hadn't spoken yet. Well, except for now.

"Sakura" someone whispered behind her. Sakura recognized he voice immediately.

'Naruto' she thought. He watched her through his mask. A fox. Sakura suppressed the urge to snort in disgust at Tsunade's humour.

"Hello Naruto" Sakura said with a small smile. She saw his eyes sparkle behind the mask. He put a hand on her shoulder and leaned into it, relishing in the friendly contact.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Ino said you've been doing night shifts a lot" Naruto whispered, truth is she was happy she did night shifts, she new Naruto didn't do much night missions, so that ment he did day ones. She was avoiding them and he, more than the others, was noticing. She must be getting sloppy in hiding it, that pissed Sakura off a little.

"Yer, the nights have been the most and least amount people come" she told him, shrugging looking as innocent as possible, but Naruto knew better. He nodded a little, his eyes hard now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, anyway that's not why I'm here, the rest have decided it's time stop for the night" Naruto said softly. Sakura nodded and she turned to the nurses and doctors carefully.

"Pull over, were stopping here tonight" she called. The grating of the large cart wheels stopped, abiding by her call, they all got ready to bunk up. They pulled out a large stove and counted up the people. They asked the Shinobi, who agreed to the idea of food. The nurses and doctors, content with the long day of trekking, cooked a feast for everyone.

Not before long, the food was cooked and everyone began to eat. Sakura took the food to the Shinobi, excepting the help Sato offered. Sakura smiled as she was beckoned over by Naruto. Who could mistake that mask?

They sat around a fire, though two leaned against a tree. She grinned and strode to Naruto who sat beside the tree, they all watched her curiously. Sakura felt slightly scared but she turned to look beside her. Sato was walking with her, he moral support.

"Sakura, what you get me?" Naruto droned beside her, Sakura rolled her eyes with a little smile. She pouted and flicked her long hair and she gave to him cute little wink.

"Well, since I'm not good enough, ramen" she said simply at the end, handing him the steaming bowl. Naruto whooped happily and fell to the floor, he ripped of his mask. His face was older, but he was still so childish, especially about ramen. His yellow locks were florescent in the night time; his Hitai ate lay proudly on top his head. Stuffing his face animatedly just then with his ramen ruined the moment. Sakura made a disgusted face before she looked at the rest.

The one she immediately knew as Ino was staring up at her, her aquatic eyes hard in a set glare. Sakura sighed and walked to her, handing her the bowl and chop sticks.

"I'm not hungry Medic" Ino growled. Sakura narrowed her eyes, suppressing the urge to throw the burning liquid all over the Yamada's face. Sakura also noticed, as well, the flinch Sato gave, the narrow of his eyes too. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed cutely, then straightened up.

'I shouldn't have let him come. I didn't expect everyone to be happy with me. He must hate this so much. I'll make it up to him' she though of a couple of way's before she found the perfect one. She grinned on the inside and the outside, a sly, fox like smile

"What ever" Sakura shrugged off and went beside Ino. A bear mask.

"Hello Shikamaru" Sakura grinned and looked at the person as they removed there mask. Shikamaru stared down at her lazily. Sakura grinned widened as he took the food quickly; he studied her with a summing up look.

"Good to see you Sakura san, how have you been?" Shikamaru asked as he snapped the chopsticks apart and dug in while he leaned against the tree. Ino flinched and glared at Sakura, daring the pink hair Medic to answer. Ino made it clear Shikamaru was off limits. Sakura swallowed a little, but Sato stood in front of her hate full glare. Sakura was definitely going to make it up to him

"Good thank you, it's good to see you again Shikamaru" She said with a smile. He gave her a half smile and she waved good bye and turned around and walked to the camp fire, were mostly everyone was next to. Sakura noticed Naruto was watching her with a smile, noodles sprouting out of his mouth.

"Close you're mouth dobe" someone told him with small hit to the head. Naruto groaned and looked up the perpetrator, an Uchiha with an onyx glare.

"I was just… bah, forget it" Naruto begun but gave up quickly. Sakura smiled knowingly. She walked up to the group as they all took off there masks in unison.

Kiba and Shino sat beside each other, both smiled at her. Hinata waved cutely with a small blush on her cheeks. Shinji and Sasuke ignored her. Chouji looked over to her and eyed her food. Sakura smiled and passed him a bowl. He took it and begun eating after thanking her. She walked and exchanged greetings with Kiba and Akamaru, who allowed her to give his tummy a rub.

"Lucky dog" Sato muttered behind her. No one uttered a word, only Kiba's sneer showed the only emotion in the entire group. Sakura sighed, this situation was ridiculous and they were too serious. Sato joined her in the sigh and she smiled. She was about to approach Shinji, who's behaviour was confusing her, before she was called off.

"S-S-Sakura, may I h-h-have some ramen t-too?" Hinata stuttered cutely. Sakura smiled,

"Of course Hinata, you don't have to ask" Sakura told her and handed her the bowl. Hinata smiled and took the bowl and snapped the chopsticks with a frightened meep. Sakura grinned

"How is everyone going Hinata, how is Neji?" Sakura asked. She had healed him a couple of months back, his condition was unstable for a long time before she got her hands on him, the doctor looking after him before her was useless.

"H-H-He asked about you too y-y-yesterday, he is well, he wanted to come today, but Tsunade s-s-said no" Hinata smiled, she was happy. Neji and Hinata had been on good terms recently.

"Oh was he now, good, he still needs to heal?" Sakura asked softly and smiled. She would see Neji "when" she returned to Konoha.

"He won't stop talking a-about you" Hinata said suspiciously, her voice cold. Sakura looked at her in slight annoyance.

"I will see him when I get back to Konoha, I've been meaning to anyway" Sakura told, finalising the conversation. There was nothing between her and Neji, they were friends. Sakura bent back up, brushing away her knees. Sato who had been talking with Kiba and Shino, who accepted him easily, watched her and said a couple of final words.

"When we get to Suna, come have a drink with me and Sakura, I promised her some sake when we got there" Sato said with a grin. Sakura rolled her eyes,

"Don't gloat" Sakura bit, walking next to him and took the final two bowls out of his hands. He looked at her sternly.

'If you want me too, I can give them the-" He began but Sakura shook her head to silence him. She smiled and took the bowls, that were defiantly cooler, but they still steamed slightly.

This was going to be hard. Two of the people who had been silent and watchful, now watched her intently.

Sakura knew they had something to say.

She smiled at them, but they made no motion in return. Sakura kept up the smile, forcing it out. She motion for Sato,

"You head off, I'll see you soon, can't wait to dance, I need it tonight" she whispered and she gave him a shove. He looked to the remaining Shinobi and glared, but he shuffled away with a wink,

"Good, I've got a new move, special for you and me!" he called loudly with a stupid grin. Sakura sighed,

'He ruins everything, I can feel there gazes on me now' she yelled inside her head in anguish.

"Dance?" Naruto questioned, shoving away the empty bowl. Sakura didn't want to answer, she wanted to ignored him, but she answered anyway. She wanted to go back and see Sato, she missed him already.

"Yer, Sato and Megumi are partners, I've been getting lessons from them" Sakura answered and walked in front of Shinji warily. She looked at him softly, but he just didn't look up at her. Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"So this is why your not visiting us anymore? You're just forgetting us" Ino yelled from behind her, having enough of of this childness. Sakura regretted sending Sato back to the Medic camp, instently. She felt completely helpless.

Sakura handed the two men the bowls, which they ignored, waiting for her answer. She sighed in defeat and felt her anger bubble, she placed the bowls on the floor and rose carefully. She turned around to Ino, who decided to lash out so.

"You shouldn't let you emotions run you so, every good Shinobi knows that" Sakura mocked, though she was disgusted in herself.

Ignorig the pang she felt in her heart as she saw the flicker of hurt in Ino's expression, before it became hard once more.

"Cut the crap, answer the question!" Ino yelled savagely, standing her ground, avoiding the insult Sakura had lain in.

"I got tired of following you all around like a lost puppy" Sakura told them with a sigh, she sent a withered glance at the two male Shinobi behind her.

"I don't have time for this" Sakura told them and tipped her head and close her eyes, trying to ignore the guilt that attacked her stomach.

The guilt that made her want to be sick.

"Yer, we know" Naruto whispered and cast his eyes down.

"Naruto I…" Sakura began but she faltered. She didn't have anything to say, and seeing the cheerfully idiot like this made her feel like total dirt.

But her anger seemed to flow with the regret. They were pulling the sympathy card and regardless of how well they used it, it was still cheating.

"I'm sorry if I have done anything to offend you Naruto-sama, but understand that this is the path I chose. Don't you think I'd rather be out there fighting, laughing and sharing the pain with you" she told them haughtily, casting her eyes around to all of them.

"Don't lie to us, you're trying to rid us with new friends... They dont even know you!" Ino screamed at her, and Sakura knew that someone from the camp would have heard that, making Sakura boil over even more.

'How dare she insult them, like there nothing, you all have a place in my heart!' Sakura roared in her head.

Hardening her own eyes, Sakura looked Ino square in the eye.

"If I ever catch you saying shit like that again, I swear to you, you wont be able to 'rid' the marks I give you" she growled, her eyes flashing before she turned and left them to there meals.

'Hope you choke on them, some friends you are' she bit in her head, though she regretted it after.

'I didn't mean it' she told herself and stepped into the camp, she still felt bad. Even if she knew they were the ones that started it, she ended it sort of harshly.

The Medic's were already making the dance floor now, the few nurse and doctors that bought some instrumentals were setting up. Sakura was in no mood to dance, no matter how tempting it looked.

She saw that Megumi, Midori, Rei, Yuki and Sato were beckoning her over but Sakura played out she didn't see them and turned down a small part between two carts. Enjoying the sky once more, standing behind in the nights essence.

After some time, the soft hum of flutes tuning was heard, a deep growl from the bass drum, symbols chimed and the click and tap of metal rimmed drums, xylophone's ringing notes tearing through the noise.

Sakura sighed into the soft noise; she backed up to a cart and leaned up to sit on the rim on the cart, before staring longingly at the bright sky.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry every one" she whispered wistfully, placing her head into her hands, tuning out the sound of the music and the approaching steps.

* * *

**A/N **

**Another chapter updated lol**

**I wanted this chapter to picture her changing emotions from her old and new friends... if it didn't come out that way at all, I will shun myself as a writer and crawl up and die….**

**Though I don't think that'll stop me from writing lol…**

**Okay on the seriou note, I found something that shit me to no end. I realised AFTER I posted my chapter that Kaeru had a cut in his leg, yet i typed that Sakura gave him the injection in the SHOULDER?!... yeah.. i have no idea what i was smoking... forgive and forget maybe?**

**Anyhoo… This is the only chapter I actually got sent from my friend from home (it was on his comp) and I should hopefully have the third chapter done by in by Wednesday (Australian time) hopefully I think I have Web Page Design… if not ill just jump in the library at lunch…**

**Little nerd me 3 **

**Anyway, Shinji and Sato are just randoms that I chucked in... same with Midori, Megumi, Yuki and Rei… **

**Shinji took on the role in team 7 after Sakura… I'm not going to read into him too much…**

**Shinji seems to have feelings for Sakura, but can't seem to find out is they friendship bonds or lover's ones.**

**Well thanks for reading my crapy A/N**

**Krono **

_And if birds can fly high over there troubles, she gonna find a pair of her own wings and fly_**- John Butler Trio**


	3. Regretting What You've Become

**Reversing the Bindings  
(Chapter Three)**

**Regretting What You've Become  
**

Sakura sat behind the cart,

'I feel like I don't deserve a face' she thought sadly, she felt guilty.

Sakura looked up to the glowing sky, they didn't need any lighting tonight, the moon was so bright, but yet they lit up some paper lanterns and put them around the trees. The soft hum of music came from the clearing behind her.

'I feel guilty for wanting to dance, what Ino said…' she began in her head.

"Sakura? Why aren't you dancing? Everyone is wondering where you are!" Yuki cooed from her side, Sakura pasted on a fake smile.

"I'm not up for it tonight Yuki…" Sakura began strong but she drifted off as her eyes were placed at the sky once more.

"It's about the Shinobi yeah? Sakura you should just…"

"Yuki, please…"

"Don't let them make you regret this… the many wonderful things you've done… don't let them change you..." Yuki told her, she too looked to the sky.Sakura looked at the girl in surprise. Yuki walked and sat beside the pink hair kunoichi; once the blonde was comfortable she returned her eyes to the sky, avoiding eye contact.

"I know what it's like, to regret the changes made in life, I have my own marks Sakura" Yuki whispered her.

Sakura watched as Yuki pulled her yukata up, to reveal a large gash, pink scar tissue faded slightly. It was a nasty, gnarled scare, running along her ribs. Sakura studied it carefully.

"Yuki…" Sakura began but she couldn't find the words. What could she say to her?

"Don't regret us, don't regret having fun… just don't regret things, cause you do more harm to yourself being worried and regretting, than this scar combined" Yuki said, raising her head giving Sakura a smile.

"This didn't kill me, but regret nearly did" Yuki whispered and reached out her hands before Sakura, flashing her wrist. They too, had scars along them.

"Do you understand Sakura? Regret eats you up inside, its normal to feel bad, to wish things didn't happen" Yuki trailed on, she looked up to the moon with a small smile.

"But in the end… things happen, situations change… as well as feelings..." Yuki smiled back at Sakura.

"Remember Sakura, it's them in fault, not you, let them realize what they have done, let them realize what they gave up" Yuki said, jumping off the back of the cart, standing before Sakura.

"Now, I believe it's time to dance" Yuki informed her, her arms folded across her chest with a grin on her face.

Sakura smiled, carefully slid off the cart and stretched before her.

"Too right Yuki, let's go have some fun" Sakura concluded, her smile still on her smooth face.

"Just give me a moment, you know, a little longer… okay?" Sakura told her, not really giving Yuki a chance to protest. Sighing a little, Yuki began the trek to the clearing, while Sakura stood for a moment until Yuki was out of hearing range.

"You can come out now Shinji" Sakura said, not even looking at the shadow that came from the silhouette of the cart.

He was still in ANBU clothes, though his arm guards and steel chest plate probably lay back at their separated camps.

He watched her carefully, noticing that she didn't even look at him, her gaze still on the sky.

"Star gazing has always been your forté… just like the Uchiha "He mumbled to her, his eye still followed hers to the glowing sky.

Shinji remembered the first time he and Sakura had met, only a year… ago if he remembered correctly.

He still remembered her tear stained face, her puffy eyes and red-flushed cheeks.

He recalled exactly why she was crying… the Uchiha…

He had returned that night and it was the night Sakura decided to leave team 7, to become a Medic.

He knew Sasuke was the reason, though he wasn't sure if Sasuke himself knew.  
Irking Shinji at the mere thought, he looked to Sakura, but now he saw a woman, not a weeping girl, a strong, power kunoichi, not a pathetic whelp.

Sakura was smirking from were he could see. Looking for a few more moments, she turned to look at him. Her eyes glowing in the light,

"I guess you can say that, but I, unlike Sasuke…" her eyes diverted to a tree not far from herself, still smirking.

"…don't stare for hours, pondering on things past, remising… I look at stars to except and learn" smiling on she turned her back to him.

Staring after her, Shinji looked to the tree she stared at, and saw nothing there.

"Are you coming Shinji or what?!" Sakura called, already at the end of the twin carts, waving to him.

Shaken from his thoughts, he grunted and followed after her.  
'Maybe I should watch the stars….' he thought and followed in toe after Sakura.

………. Nah

* * *

Opening his eyes to the bright clearing, he took in the sights around him. 

The trees surrounded them easily, granting them protection against the elements, though the factor of it raining was zero.  
The paper lanterns were like little, multi colored fire flies, placed low and high on the branches, carts and chairs.

The music was light, but had a steady beat, very café.  
Easy music, waiting for the jump and fast rhythm begin, Shinji concluded as found himself on the side lines, already some people dancing with friends, partners or by themselves.

Sakura was now in the presence of Megumi, Midori and Yuki.

The elderly woman, Rei, was no were to be seen, though she was old, she was probably too tired from the walk; she had to be hoisted onto the cart toward the end of the trip here.  
He stood beside Sakura now, the eyes of the Medics followed in suit, though he didn't really care.

Sakura was there, she was smiling, not crying.

She was happy… so that made Shinji happy.

"Any one up for a drinking game, I need a jive before I dance" Sakura inquired, winking at Shinji.

They all laughed and nodded in agreement, flashing smiles at Shinji

This was the first time he had actually spent more than a few moments with her friends; he never knew them actually, only their names, though he didn't it them too well.  
"Anything for you princess" Megumi teased and went to save some chairs, while Sakura and Yuki went to gather the sake.

"Only this one time Yuki, if I catch you drinking at all, I swear to god" Sakura went on with the 17 year old until she was out of hearing distance.

"Careful, Sakura is mean at sake drinking games!" Sato, Shinji recalled, nudged him playfully, smiling at the flame haired Shinobi.

Forcing out a smile, Shinji decided he'll put up with the potential suitor, for Sakura of course.

"She's doesn't need sake to be mean" Shinji told him with a smirk.

"Touché" Sato grinned and sat down beside Megumi, slinging his arm around her shoulder and giving her a light peck on the cheek.

Shinji watched curiously, though he was relieved after seeing this display of affection.  
'So that's what she meant by "partner"' he concluded, feeling the stress and hate of this man disappear quiet quickly.  
Sato looked away fro Megumi to Shinji,

"So, you ever play a drinking game with Sakura before?" Megumi asked with a smile so dazzling, that Shinji couldn't help but envy Sato; Megumi was a beautiful and saucy woman.

"No, but I've been told by Sato she is a mean-" Shinji went to talk on, but Sakura and Yuki had returned abruptly,

"And if you even try to hide that fact you've been drinking, I'll sedate you and check you're liver" Sakura finished her lecture, just in time for Sato and Megumi to laugh at her.

"What?!" Sakura asked, confusion was evident, but she was playful.

Shinji's eyes widened, in her hands she juggled 5 bottles of sake, while Yuki held 2 more in one hand and 6 ceramic cups in the other.

"And you're trying to teach her not to drink, yet you make her carry bottles and cups for drinking games?!" Shinji inquired with a raised brow, Sakura snorted profoundly.

"I'll bash her to a pulp if I catch her drinking without us" Sakura warned cheekily, Yuki squeaked beside her.

"Yeah, only cause you want the sake to yourself" Sato mumbled to Megumi, but Shinji heard it, causing him to smirk.

But if Shinji could hear it, Sakura without a doubt, could.  
"Gomenasai Sakura… but aren't you're being a bit harsh now, aye?" Yuki reasoned with a look of complete embarrassment on her young face.

A silent moment went along the group, a look of thought on Sakura's face.  
Shinji sighed; he knew what that face meant.

3…

2…

1…

"Nope" Sakura shrugged and sat down, while Yuki's shoulders sagged and she sighed, before sitting next to Shinji and put the cups and bottles she held onto the table.

"Where the hell is Midori?" Sakura asked after placing her load next to Yuki's, Megumi looked up at her,

"She is taking Rei-sama to bed" Megumi told her. Sakura sighed loudly before letting out a groan.

"That means we have to wait" Sakura pouted cutely and looked behind her.

"Yes Sakura, a little thing called patience" Megumi told her dryly, earning a glare from Sakura, only making the violet haired woman smirk widen.

How she loved the reactions that played on Sakura's face.

"Hope I didn't cause that much of a problem?" Midori said while she sat beside Yuki, nodding to everyone around the table.

"Always popping out of nowhere, good, good! We can play now!" Sakura cheered and popped the lid off the sake, earning the laughter of Megumi and Sato, Yuki's giggled and Midori's sigh.

Shinji watched with a smile. God she looked to happy, her joy was evident.  
For her to go further on as a Shinobi would have torn her, she wouldn't be Sakura he saw now.

As the absolute pigment of joy, she laughed and poured drinks for the people around the table.

"A toast, to half a journey, hidden secrets under a shirt…" she looked at Shinji smirking.

Crap! He had forgotten all about the bet…

The vest around her chest proved that. Getting the priceless look on Shinji's face, she continued with more cheer.

"Regrets, and of course…." She concluded and smiled at everyone.

"SAKE!" they all yelled, even Shinji with a laugh, and they clapped there glass together.

Sculling his, Shinji saw Sakura, Sato, Megumi and Yuki had done the same thing while Midori finished her slowly.

"Okay, Okay… what should we play?!" Sakura asked, her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled under the orange, pink and green lantern light.

"Strip poker?" Megumi asked, Shinji and Sato didn't seem to argue, but Sakura objected.

"Nah, we played that last time and I was butt naked after four draws" Sakura groaned, trying to forget the memories.

"Serves you right, why'd you come in such simple, skimpy clothes anyway?" Megumi said knowingly though she ended in a question.

"Cause I didn't know I was going to be stripped, besides it was a hot day" Sakura told her with a shrug.

"Why my dress though?" Megumi cooed, slightly annoyed at her answer.

She hadn't got the reaction she wanted from Sakura.

"Cause I wanted to show off… that dress looked better on me than you" Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at the violet haired woman who had a vein pulsing in her forehead.  
'The look on your face will be a memory I'll cherish forever…' Sakura mused in her head.

Sato laughed nervously and held up his hands.

"How about… Have You Ever?" Sato said calmly, looking back and forth between Megumi and Sakura, who was soaking up the older woman's anger as a victory.

'What an ego' Sato thought cheekily.

"A new one, aye?" Sakura asked, now she was intrigued.

"No, you passed out before he started playing at the last party" Megumi growled, though a little bit of victory shone in her yellow eyes now.

"Oh….. …Oh" Sakura realized cheesily, remembering the night with a cheap grin.

"So how you play?" Yuki asked, her voice found among the silence.

Sato smiled and nodded,

"You say; Have you ever something and who ever has, takes a shot" Sato told them with a grin.  
They all seemed a bit confused, sighing loudly; Sato decided an example was in order.

"Ok, let's do this differently" Sato said carefully.

He took a glass and filled his and Megumi's to the rim and set it back to the table, smiling at his partner and winked.

"Have you ever eaten an apple" He asked her.

Megumi, who had eaten an apple, took the shot fast and placed it on the table, including Sato who had eaten one himself.

"Seems easy" Sakura shrugged this game sound boring to her.

"Sure" Yuki said, she was happy to be included with these games.

"Why not?" Shinji said shrugging. This game was nothing compared to the ones he had done.

Midori watched as Sato poured out the sake and placed it back, the bottle was already empty.  
Shaking her head, Midori continued to observe with caution.Picking up her glass Megumi grinned devilishly,

"I'll start off easy… Have you ever seen a naked man?" Megumi grinned as everyone, including Yuki had skulled there drinks.

"Well done, well done" Megumi repeated and placed her glass down and opened a new bottle and began to pour again.

It was now Yuki's turn.

"Have you ever… laughed at someone who fell down stairs?" Yuki asked, the rest of the table laughed, Sato the loudest.

"Oh you don't know the half of it" he chimed before drinking his, everyone excluding Shinji and Sakura too a swig.

"You get another turn Shinji, not every one drank to it" Sato lied, but he liked the idea of the Shinobi obeying his rules.

Sato felt very in control and he, as every rightful "ruler" should, decided to abuse it.

"You're turn Shinji!" Sakura cooed. Her face surprisingly calm, her eyes closed.

Shinji blinked, but he drew his eyes away, not sure about what just happened.  
This caught him off guard… he didn't like that.

"Have you ever… tried to forget someone" Shinji asked and skulled his, Megumi, Sato and Yuki smiled sadly, before they too drank.

Sakura sat there calmly, her hand still on her cup, fingering it nervously.

"Sakura, your turn" They chorused with their faces happy, lifting there glasses.

All were here for her.  
So why did she feel to empty, why did she feel like she was lying to herself?

Without knowing it, Sakura had fallen into a pit of despair, surrounded by her friends.

"Have you ever… regretted being, what you've become" Sakura asked, smiled sadly and drank her sake, its fire tongue roaring down her throat and warmed her insides.

Opening a beady eyes, she saw what she had said had effected them, though to her surprise and happiness, none had had drunken there sake, no even Shinji.

"Well, guess its me with the server personality disorder" Sakura sighed, though she began laughing.

They must all think the sake had gotten to her now, the way she laughed, though after a while they all began laughing with her, only making her laughter richer, more meaningful.  
She sounded better with others laughter, she liked them all laughing and she liked it when all her friends laughed.

Sakura never wanted them to stop laughing.

God, she wanted Naruto to laugh around her again, too tease him, to pick on him.

She wanted to be on good terms with the Sasuke, maybe even more? But she wanted him to laugh… just once would set her for life, Sakura reckoned.

She wouldn't mind if it wasn't her that brought this amount of joy… but just to hear it, to see it and watch the light fill his dark, brooding eyes.

It was a little over due for the Uchiha, without question.

She wanted to die laughing, she concluded then, with all there laughter that surrounded her own.

That was true music.

Wiping her eyes, the tears that had fallen now were being brushed away, looking around the table, her friends smiled warmly and Shinji's grin made her feel good.  
'At least he understands a little…' she thought happily, her mood lifted and her soul felt like it was going to soar.

Sighing in content, Sakura rose and smiled at Shinji.

"Come on, lets dance!" she told him, the music had indeed become more fast and the hypnotic, raising off his chair Shinji complied with her.

"Let's do it" he told her with a confident smirk.

"Megumi, Sato, Yuki you too" Sakura told them, becoming them up. They didn't complain as they rose with smiles and laughs.

"Midori you too" Sakura asked, but Midori shook her head. Sakura sobered for a moment and smiled at her,

"Okay, I wont push" she said and tugged at the hem of her shirt, pulling it down after the cloth had hiked up after sitting.

Making their way to the clearing, without a doubt more people were on now, swaying and laughing with each other, fingers entwined as well as there minds.

Sakura jumped right into it, rolling her spine she let her arms roam around her body, though never touching her cloths or her skin. Rising her hands above her head slowly, tauntingly, she allowed her hips to swing sensually.

Letting the rhythm, the beat take her she danced soulfully, closing her eyes to the outside world and all that watched her.

Megumi and Sato were also locked in their own dance, leaving Shinji and Yuki, who looked completely out of place.

"Come on" Shinji motioned for her, smirking at the small squeak she made before reluctantly coming into his arms as he helped her move her shoulders and her upper body.

Relaxing against him, Yuki and him dance easy steps, with Yuki being new and extremely shy, Shinji decided not too go fast.  
Letting the beat go, the night seemed to fade in a blur.

The lights, the music… the sake, they all seemed to mix.

They all seemed to come together into a single feeling, a good time…

Shinji hadn't had a time like this in a long time.

Shinobi, they got together after missions, sure! To a pub or inn. There would be sake; they would be laughter, but no one danced much.  
But they went for support, to release, to drink… to forget the things they saw, the people they killed… forget they were human.

These Medics's saved people, but you can't save everyone. Sakura knew the meaning, all of these people did.

They had let life slip through there fingers, just like Shinobi did.

They understood though, unlike the Shinobi, which still had some emotions left.

They understood in some way, that you can't ponder on things.

They deal with this struggle everyday, just as Shinji did.

Instead of pondering and regretting it like Shinobi did, they got on and continued to save people.  
They came to have fun, to laugh, to enjoy there time alive… because they knew, more than anyone really could understand, that you can't be too old or young before death handles you.

Shaken from his deep thinking, he realized the song had ended and the small band began setting up, getting a drink before they started again.

"This is going to be the fast paced stuff now Yuki, think you can handle it?" Sakura asked out of nowhere, startling Shinji some what.

"Nah… Midori looks lonely, I might go and sit with her" Yuki said rather calmly, her cheeks and slight slur saying other wise.

She tried to move, but Shinji's arms were still wrapped around her torso.

Realizing his error, her released her carefully, apologizing calmly but gave her a small wink.  
She turned her head and stalked off, though Shinji had seen her slightly redder face.

"Shinji, what are your intentions for my Yuki?" Sakura inquired, scolding cutely.

"My intentions are pure, I assure you" Shinji told her, a grin tugging his lips. She raised a brow with a quizzical look.

The band had began to sit down now, picking up there instruments preparing to play, but Sakura decided to voice her opinion… if you could call it that.

"Total bullsh-" Sakura growled, but Shinji pulled her arms and began dancing to the slow beat, though it steadily (in other words rapidly) gained speed and rhythm.

Letting his hands roam up her stomach, his hand brushed her vest.

A dark smirk playing along his features as he pretended to be interesting in the dance.  
He reached higher; he eventually reached her shoulders and played with the neck line, trying to act seductively.

As fast as he could muster, his hand grasped the zip and pulled down.

Gasping loudly, Sakura shook off his hand that had zipped down to above her chest, though he could see the fish nets beneath it.

"That's not fair you know" she whispered as they changed formation, twirling around Shinji before returning to his front, his arms taking her sides.

"Oh? How so?" he inquired huskily, though Sakura grinned. Spinning away from him, a hard set smile and sparkling eyes, she took the vest's zip and pulled it down slowly.

Shinji watched, the torturous slowness she presented was not helping him

She was about to finish the entire way down, thought her other hand kept it together, still hiding it.

"Cause you didn't say please" she told him, zipping it up to the top, even higher than before.

Shinji felt so cheated, so used…

'Little bitch' he growled playfully, he grinned on the outside,

"Oh, I'll say please, but you'll being moaning a lot more than that" he told her, he grinned at her angry pout.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura questioned, fire burning in her emerald eyes.

"Sayonara" he told her, placing two fingers on his lips, kissed them then turned them to her, before he leapt into the trees, probably going straight back to camp.

"How do you expect me to sleep with you now, if you won't say please?" Sakura yelled loudly as he leapt in mid air.

Loosing his concentration, he slipped on the branch, falling to the forest floor with a loud snap, the crunch of branches and leaves.  
Sakura laughed with Sato and Megumi, as well as some of the other Medic that were still awake.

Falling to her knees with laughter, she laid her back on the damp grass, bursts of sudden giggles still plaguing her.

* * *

Shinji raced through the trees, his composure had returned though the embarrassment still lingered. 

Smiling sheepishly, he continued to surge through the branches until he made one last jump, that would land him tactfully and gracefully at his camp, before something hit him.

No memories had been stirred; no regret or voice plagued his conscious.

The sake hadn't effected him like it used too… yet the brief yet scaring flash still plagued him.

Why did he have to remember now?

He was only 19 yet, being verbally and physically abused by your father and a mother who ignored you during these times, a bottle of sake looked pretty welcoming at times.  
Its warm fire that burned his young tongue and throat, still burned now to this day, when ever he did drink, the memories of old flooded his mind.

But not once during this time with the Medic's had Shinji remember these memories.

Smiling up to the sky, as Shinji wondered through to his separate camp, the rest of them all looking up to him with unreadable expressions.

"Where you been?" Naruto enquired, looking up at him with a raised brow. He looked like he was trying to stop himself form something, but what?

"Patrolling" Shinji shrugged, rolling his tense muscles, the sake was affecting him.

"Don't' lie, we know you were with 'her'" Ino spat, her pretty face distorted with rage and indict, before she composed herself.

She diverted her stoney gaze to the grass that was at her feet.  
Reaching down she grasped a hand full and ripped it out emotionlessly, before letting it fall back to the earth.Slightly on guard now, he raised a bow and sighed.

"So what?"

Ino looked up, slightly shocked by his words as well as Naruto.

"What do you mean so what? Do you think were stupid?!" she roared, leaping to her feet. Shinji flinched slightly, she was radiating dangerous chakra.

All sense was now, out of the picture.

"No I don't, what the hell has got your panties in such a knot?!" Shinji growled, his once rigged figure now held power as he stood straight, no longer faltering under her hard gaze.

"What's wrong with her being happy?" Shinji declared, his eye sweeping over them with pondering eyes.

"Nothing…" Naruto assured, covering himself carefully, though he sent a look to them all. Shinji didn't see what kind of look this was.

Suspicion was now swirling inside Shinji.

"Then why are you attacking me?!" Shinji inquired a raised brow completely innocent.

"What Sakura said to you…" Ino told him, glaring still.

What Sakura said? Intrigued he was now and confused as well.

"Sakura said? What did she say? She tells me lots of things…" Shinji was bellowed confused now, tilting his head to the side even.

Someone sighed and turned to him, the Uchiha.

He was glaring right now, his eyes flashing with the Sharingan before returning to the stony onyx.

" 'How do you expect me to sleep with you now, if you won't say please' I think Ino means" he growled savagely, now he too was standing, glaring at the red haired Shinobi who had without a doubt paled.

"It was only one night, I swear!" Shinji yelled hoarsely to his defense, his confidence now gone, his voice braking, though his smirk was still there.

The Uchiha didn't seem to like this; his view was now completely crimson.

"Wrong answer" Naruto concluded before he launched at the Shinji at full speed.

"Joke!" Shinji cried but was too late; the demon fox's shell was in no way able to stop his attack now.

'Shit…' Shinji thought as the yellow haired boy tackled him to the ground.

* * *

**  
A/N **

**I've returned after two days with my spell check (Naomi- love you baby! )  
And I realized I haven't used my grammar to its potential! Instead of saying "their" I type "there"….**

**Yer… I think I need help! **

**If anyone had read my profile I had a thing on the bottom that said someone stole my USB… which I thought was true T.T**

**But! I found it… on my bus oO**

**Yer… I should cut down on the drugs… … ……. .. Nah!**

**I know I said it was a Sakura and Sasuke coupling… and god forbid, it still is!  
But I can't seem to get the two alone at all… not until they get to Suna… or not?**

**Yes… this sorter is a winging this (if you can't tell!?)... though my next story after this one (hopefully posting soon) has a plan and everything!**

**I spent more time on my new idea, than this one T.T**

**(More on that on next chap -.o… think trilogy... though you guys will have enough of my writing style by then… I hate bad grammar!)**

**Writer's bloke is a Bit(bleep)**

**Mwuhahahah…. I feel like I'm talking to no one T.T**

**I'll up date by next Monday, though I'm might be going to a friend's party… all the precious alcohol (my friend speaking their ) and hot emo guys dancing around the room with lamp shades on there heads don't ask… **

**Do you think I let out too much of my personal life? If anyone that knows me, is reading this, will say yes… while others think I'm an insane, internet nut with no life…**

**Funny, yer?**

**Thanks for reading… probably wasted about 1 ½ to 2 mins of your life reading pointless crap like this…!**

**  
**

**Krono xoxo**

_ The years, not months, not days, you blackout memories__** -**_**Taking Back Sunday**


End file.
